


Recommended Maintenance

by MK_Yujji



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Steve supposed to know that a Camaro really couldn't go through the daily grind of 5-0 without a strictly followed schedule of recommended maintenance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from the lovely _tabris_ : McDanno - Car trouble in the middle of nowhere. 
> 
> Is it a cargument if it's _about_ the car?

Steve never would have believed that silence could be so loud.

"I'm sorry."

All his apology gets him is an aggrieved huff and a stronger glare.

"Danny...  seriously, I thought it'd be okay."

"You thought-  You-" Danny throws his arms up in clear outrage and exasperation, too worked up to form actual words.  

For once, Steve thinks he might actually deserve the ire.  Still, there's a tiny, vaguely masochistic part of him can't help but needle his friend.  Just a little.   "Technically, it’s your responsibility.  It is your car."

"A fact that you only remember," Danny exclaims, whirling around to walk backwards so that he can stab a finger at Steve's arm, "when you're trying to get out of trouble!  I asked you about it, Steven.  I specifically said 'it's time for an oil change, Steve.  Do you have a guy?'  And then you said-"

He cuts off with a gesture that invites Steve to parrot back the same thing he'd said two months ago.

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes as he responds.  "I said I'd take care of it."

Danny’s hands go up like a showman announcing a trick to a crowd.  "You'll take care of it!  Yes, Steven.  That’s what you said.  You'll take care of it.  Now excuse me if I took that and the fact that you insisted on keeping my car overnight as a sign that you intended to be a responsible adult and... wait for it.. Take Care Of It!"

Wincing, Steve has to repress the urge to cover his ears when Danny’s voice hits a volume and pitch usually reserved for reckless, near-death experiences.  He knows he shouldn't push. The fact that 'Steven' has been used twice in a row is telling about how much hot water he's in, but he still can't help but pointing out, "You do realize that 3000 miles is more of a guideline, right?  Most cars can go longer."

"That’s-"  Danny’s bark of disbelieving laughter doesn't reassure Steve at all.  "Okay first of all, do not quote Pirates of the Caribbean at me.  You probably haven't even seen the actual movie.  Second of all, most cars are driven by sane people.  People who understand things like speed limits and what constitutes legitimate driving surfaces.  Okay?  My car, on the other hand, is largely driven by a crazy person that makes it do things that no automotive creator ever intended for any vehicle to do."

"I'm sorry." 

But Danny completely ignores his apology, still walking backwards as he continues to rant.  "And as if that wasn't enough!   As if that wouldn't be the death knell for a lesser car!  That crazy person then decided all on his own and without consulting his much saner partner and the owner of said poor traumatized vehicle, that crazy person decided to ignore the recommended car maintenance as an ignorable guideline!"

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"If you tell me that you're taking care of something, I expect you to Actually Take Care of It!" 

Steve has to crowd closer to keep Danny from backing straight off into the rather steep ditch along the side of the road, but Danny doesn't even seem to notice as his flailing become more violent and impassioned. "Seriously, Danny.  I'm sorry, okay?  I made a mistake and I will fix it.  I promise. " 

"Yes, you will, Steven.  Because you are not going to be allowed to drive anyone's car until you do." Danny stops suddenly enough that Steve almost runs into him. He holds his hand out with exaggerated patience. "Keys."

"Danny-"

"Uhuhuh. Keys. Now. And do not roll your eyes at me again or this grounding will last well past you fixing my car."

"Really, Danny?" Steve says, careful to hide the smile that wants to creep out. It's kind of adorable whenever the father in Danny shows this clearly. He hands over the Camaro's keys without any more protest than that, though. "Grounding? I'm not Gracie sneaking out on a school night."

"That's because Gracie is far more responsible than you and she would never do such a thing." Danny tucks the keys into his pocket and then reaches out again. "Yours, too."

That stumps Steve for a minute and it takes an embarrassingly long time to realize that Danny means his _truck_ keys. "Uh, no?"

"Uh, yes, Steven. People who cannot take care of other peoples automobiles when they insist on driving them cannot be trusted to take proper care of their own. Keys."

He can't help but smirk a little. "My truck ain't exactly Danno sized."

"Haha, very funny. Nuriko Tanaka."

Steve waits for more, but Danny just stands there with his hand outstretched. He hates it when Danny does this, throws out some small portion of information and expects Steve to just magically know what he's talking about. "Okay, who is Nuriko Tanaka and what does she have to do with anything?"

"Nuriko Tanaka was a detective in Hoboken. She was five foot nothing, right - pretty sure Gracie is already taller - and she drove this monster of a truck. Made yours look like a tonka toy, babe. Now gimme your keys."

"Danny-"

"Steven. Do not make me count to three. You will not like it. Just ask Grace."

Rolling his eyes, Steve crosses his arms. "I'm not giving you my keys."

~*~*~

"So Kono was up on the North Shore already, so she's going to check out Weathersby's alibi." Chin shuts down the tabletop computer and nods to Steve. "That leaves us to check out his house in Pearl City."

"Yup, sounds good." 

Steve shuffles almost nervously and Chin narrows his eyes. He's been twitchy since he'd gotten to the office, a half an hour after Chin. 

Danny is out for the day with a Grace-emergency, but that isn't usually enough to throw Steve so far off his game. The case they've caught doesn't seem to be anything complicated or dangerous, its high profile suspect the only reason 5-0 has it at all.

But maybe that's part of the problem, Chin considers as he leads the way outside. Steve and Kono both seem to relish the difficult, dangerous parts of their job more than the rest. They haven't learned to appreciate the easy ones yet. 

Rookies.

He stops at the empty parking lot. "Umm… Where's your truck?"

Hands in his pockets, Steve shrugs and honest to God rubs the toe of his combat boot against the sidewalk. "Danny's using it."

Chin takes one look at the mix of guilt, bewilderment, and pout in the other man's expression and decides that it's better if he doesn't know. He shrugs it off and then leads the way to his own ride. "All right then. I hope you don't mind riding without a helmet."

Steve halts mid-stride.

"Wait, _what_!?"

~*~*~  
_fin_


End file.
